1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a linear member delivery device for an endoscope.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is an adapter configured to lead out a cleaning brush configured by a linear member to an endoscope conduit so as to clean the endoscope conduit. For example, an air/water feeding conduit cleaning adapter disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. H05-228107 is inserted into a cylinder of an endoscope and slid inside the cylinder and thus a lead-out position of a cleaning brush is adjusted to an air feeding conduit or a water feeding conduit opened inside the cylinder and a cleaning brush is led out.